Miss Understood
by Chibimoon2008
Summary: Soon enough just about all of Neji’s stuff was piled on his nice, clean bedroom floor. This included his boxers. Hmmm…boxers. I always took him for a boxers guy. NejiXTenten, R&R Please!
1. Prologue: A Crappy Love Story

I'm not going to be updating this on any basis, just as I come up with the ideas, it's honestly my last priority fanfiction. Please try it out, though. It is told from Tenten's point of view so far, but I might decide to change it around later. It is romance, but I'm going to try to make it not so melodramatic as the rest of my fics, and more adventure! Yay! Please have fun!

(&)

You've been alone for too long, I tell myself.

It's not your fault, I say to the mirror.

You don't know what you need, but its okay.

It's no lie, you're just misunderstood.

**Miss Understood**

_Prologue_

(&)

Tenten ran down the streets of Konoha, dodging glances from the occasional passerby. Neji was going to kill her this time, for sure. The very, very late kunoichi sighed as she pictured is pale white eyes glaring at her – and she wished they would gaze instead, their ethereal beauty captivating her and carrying her off into the depths of his mind and whisking her away to heaven on Ear–

At least that's what most people would wish to hear; of a young woman entranced by the thoughts of a girl lost to love, yet to realize her heart's deepest ambitions. Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but this isn't that kind of story. If you want to read a crappy romance novel, I suggest Romeo and Juliet. I didn't even get to the fifth page before throwing the damn thing in the fire. But if you really want to read the even crappier story of a tomboy kunoichi's first love, then here's a crazy story for you.

I ran down the streets of Konoha, dodging glances from the occasional passerby. Neji was going to kill me this time, for sure. I, as a very, very late kunoichi sighed as I realized I would be staying up late again training, two five minute breaks to eat, nothing else but harsh treatment and shit, I forgot to eat breakfast. Can't you hear me screaming for joy? No? Oh well, guess I'll just scream louder.

Welcome to the life of Miss Understood!


	2. Chapter 1: Rainbow

Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciated peoples input. It makes me HAPPY!!!! So then I can write more! I am at a complete loss for my other fanfictions, so this one is sort of a filler. Yet somehow, I am beginning to like it a lot! So remember, reviews help me write more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do claim rights to the plot of this story and especially the little phrase thingies I put before each chapter. I write them, and they are mine. Ooooh, very long disclaimer!

(&)

People have always said, be strong and don't cry.

That's what they said to me.

That's what they said to him.

I didn't cry, misunderstanding their words.

He did cry, ignoring their words.

We looked at the rain, though, and both of us said,

At least at the end will be a rainbow.

**Miss Understood**

_Rainbow_

(&)

When someone thinks of colors, they usually think of bright, cheerful colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet. Well if you asked me what I thought about colors, I would say, 'I think I like black and white the best.' Out of all the other colors, these two will always be the best in my eyes. They remind me of things, like the black ink on a white paper, and the white moon and stars in the black midnight sky. I don't like red for hearts, or orange for oranges, yellow for the sun, or green for the grass. I don't like blue for the sky, or violet for flowers, and I'd rather stick with black and white. Plain and simple, because that's what I am: a rainbow with no colors.

(&)

"Neji," I panted, out of breath. "Can't we take a break now? We've been training all morning!" My stomach grumbled, frustrated at me. I blushed and added, "Plus I skipped breakfast!"

Neji sighed. "Tenten, it's not my fault you were late. You must deal with the consequences of your forgetful actions and take the road that fate has determined for you."

I looked at him dumbly. "Starvation?"

"Hn…" Neji 'said', turning away. "If that is what you would like to call it, then yes. Now prepare for another spar." Glaring and his back as he walked away, I began to collect my weapons. There could have been steam emitting from my ears, and a train whistle going ballistic in the background if it had been a Disney movie.

And then, suddenly, realization dawned on me! What was he going to do if I said no? Surely he wouldn't murder me, his only sparring partner and friend since…well, friend might be pushing it. I got that evil glint in my eyes – the one that women get when they're about to do something…_interesting_, per say – and began to formulate my plan.

(&)

It was time. Neji was back from wherever he had gone, and about to get the surprise of a lifetime! Who would have thought that poor, weak little Tenten would rise up against the great, almighty god of sadism?! Mwahahahaha, I was singing inside.

"Tenten, get ready," Neji called from across the clearing, slipping into the classic Hyuga stance.

I crossed my arms and looked at him boldly. "No."

Neji stood up straight and raised an eyebrow at me. "No?"

"No," I confirmed.

"Okay," he said. And then he walked off, just like that! Can you believe it?! He _walked away from me_. Without so much as a glance back at his poor, confused, starving teammate and FRIEND (once again, friend might be pushing it a bit, but…). Well, I certainly wouldn't let him get his way. Not now, not ever!

Pulling out a few kunai, I positioned them in between my fingers and – holy shit! He caught them with his Kaiten! "I see that you are ready to train, now, Tenten?" Suddenly it _was_ a Disney movie.

(&)

"Hey Tenten, what's up?" Sakura asked, trotting along beside me. I huffed and crossed my arms, walking faster.

"Not in the mood, Sakura," I said impassively.

But she smirked and continued to walk gleefully alongside me. "Did Neji-san do something?" Sakura asked knowingly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air in rage. "Can you believe it? This morning I woke up, and I was late _again_ so I skipped breakfast to _not_ be late, and he yelled at me! Okay, well, he didn't yell, but he did that Hyuga glare thing – the copyrighted one that would make Akatsuki pee their pants. Of course, I've gotten used to it, so –"

"Tenten, enough about Neji's gorgeous eyes and on with the story!" Sakura said impatiently.

"Gorgeous?" I asked laughingly. "His eyes are the most horrible, evil, _ugly_ eyes I have ever met! So I asked if we could have a break so I could go and eat something, but nooo, another spar, Tenten! And I said no, and he walked away, just like that! I attacked him for being such an ass and then he made me spar for the sixth time that morning after flinging my weapons back at me! And I still haven't eaten!"

Sakura smiled at me. Wait…I know that smile…that's the smile _I_ make when I'm plotting something. Usually something…unusual and a bit twisted. Possibly even evil. Oh well, what has it got to do with –

Suddenly I was being dragged down the street toward the Yamanaka flower shop. Not even God knew what was in store for me, but I prayed for his mercy anyhow.


	3. Chapter 2: Fate

I have finally gotten back to fanfiction, after a very long and needed break. In other words, I had to bring my math grade up. But now I'm getting an A-, so it's okay. Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

I have never believed in fate

And I thought that I never would

However, in the end I find myself blaming everything

On that invisible red thread that ties us all together

And I began thinking

Though it is fate that brings us together

It is also fate that tears us apart

**Miss Understood**

_Fate_

(&)

When I was young, my father was my prince, and I his princess. But whispers were spoken, tears were cried, and my parents were taken. So was I.

The nights were endless, the screams were piercing, and the crimson spilled would last forever. I returned alone.

I blamed it on fate.

(&)

So here I was, sitting down at Yamanaka Ino's kitchen table, awaiting whatever punishment God had seen fit to bestow upon me. The demons were in the next room, plotting my eminent doom. Sighing, I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

Sweet sleep, sweet dreams, sweet –

"MOTHER OF GOD! What the hell are you thinking, Haruno?!" I yelled, jumping up from my chair. The demons stood before me, their malicious eyes glowing with determination. _Scary_ determination. They held before me the most malevolent contraption I had ever seen: a dress.

Not just any dress, either. It was pink. It was frilly. It was...there is no title to describe it but…_The Horrific Abomination_. With capitol letters, see?

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna wear that," I swore, backing away. They couldn't honestly expect me to wear such a thing! "I haven't worn a dress since…since never!"

"Oh yeah?" the blonde-haired demon asked, smirking. "Then what's this?" she asked, holding a picture up to my face. And there I was, in all my five-year-old glory, wearing a pretty pink yukata. But what got to me was the people with me – the beautiful woman holding me, both of us smiling gleefully, her own yukata a light purple color. Both yukata had beautiful designs swirling about, catching to the eye and especially to the prince standing next to them, strong arms enveloping his precious treasures.

Snatching the picture away from Ino, I glared at her furiously. "Where did you get that?! What are you doing with it?!" I yelled, infuriated with the little demons. They looked at me, startled by my outburst.

"W-What do you mean, Tenten?" Sakura asked me cautiously. "We just found it in an old box in – "

"In my closet!" I screamed. "What were you doing in my house?! When did you steal this?!"

Both of the girls looked close to tears. "W-We just wanted to make you look cute for Neji-san!" Ino explained frantically.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Why would I need to look cute for Neji?" I was completely puzzled, and my fury was forgotten.

Ino and Sakura looked at me as if I was insane. Hehe, what a coincidence! I just might be! "Um…because you're in love with him?" I gagged, choking on my own breath.

"What the – " Naturally, I began laughing. It was the girls' turn to be shocked and puzzled. "I-I'm not i-in love with N-N-Neji!" I gasped in between laughter. "W-Why would you t-think that?!" I burst out into another round of laughter. The idea of it! Me, a nobody orphan with no money, in love with the Hyuga Prodigy, a famous doujutsu user with more money than I can count!

"Well…" Ino began. "You're always with him, and you're never with anyone else. Plus, Neji-san seems happy around you, and he smiles around you also! It's actually pretty weird, though."

Sakura agreed, "Yeah! You guys are totally in love!"

By now I had stopped laughing. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at them, smirking. "You mean when he laughs at me for being such a klutz sometimes? And it's thanks to that Uzumaki kid that Neji's happier. But I have to agree, it _must_ be odd to see the Almighty God of Sadism smile at a little klutzy weapons mistress, huh?"

"But you were the one who helped Neji-san become happier! I'm sure of it!" Sakura huffed indignantly. "Naruto only helped Neji-san sort out his…uh…family problems, yeah!"

"Totally!" Ino said, nodding excitedly. "There's no doubt that spending so much time around you, with your cheerful attitude and all, you kind of rubbed off on him!"

"I…rubbed off on him?" I sighed and sweat-dropped. "Look, you've got it completely wrong. Even if Neji _did_ love me, who ever said I was in love with _him_? We're barely friends as it is. He thinks of me only as a teammate, and I think the same of him." I turned towards the door to leave. "I've got to get back to training, so – "

"Wait! Don't go!" The girls cried simultaneously.

I sighed heavily. "What?"

"I have a _new_ idea," Sakura told me.

Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 3: Miracle

As I have stated for my other fanfiction, My Final Fairytale, my chapters are going to be shorter, but there will be more of them and they will be out sooner. It's just easier that way, and I'm sorry if that inconveniences you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't write as well without reviews, you know. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

Maybe it's just better to be forgotten

So I won't feel any pain

Just pretend it was a dream

That suddenly became unclear

Yet my heart keeps on wishing

For a miracle

**Miss Understood**

_Miracle_

(&)

Okay. Here's a good lesson to learn, all you people out there: DON"T EVER TELL HARUNO SAKURA YOUR PROBLEMS! Trust me, you'd wish you were never born; sort of like I do right now.

Anyhow, I was being dragged down the street. Where, I don't know. You see, they had blindfolded, gagged, and tied me up. How? Well normally I'd be ten times stronger than them, but this was a special case. Not only was I tired from no breakfast and lots of training, but the sparkly-eyed demons were on a power charged. They had found someone else's life to make into a living hell. Heh, as if mine already wasn't!

They're whispering. _We take a left here. **No, we don't! We go straight!** No, I'm quite sure that…**Why don't we just as Tenten?** Ino, you idiot! We can't ask her! Then she'd know where we're going! **Oh, right. Where's Hinata when you need her?** I don't know. I think she's on a mission today with her team. **Well, we can always go back.** Jeeze, this is going to take forever._ I tried to speak through my gag. Oh my god, it tasted like sickly sweet and artificial cookies and cream lip gloss. I'd like to stick with my normal old strawberry, thank you! Not too sweet, and not artificial; completely natural to take away the chapped in chapped lips. Wow, that was amazingly cliché and uncalled for. Oh well. Whoa, they're un-gagging me!

"What was that, Tenten?" Sakura asked me kindly.

I was confused for a minute. What was I going to tell them, again? "Oh, yeah! You go right." The two monsters stared at me with wide eyes. "We're going to Neji's house, right? I can tell from the sound that we're in the market, and from here you go right. You can also cut through alleys to take a short cut, but there are often muggers." They stared at me confusedly, and I sighed. "You know, the people who rob you?"

Yamanaka glared at me. "We _know_ what a mugger is. What we _don't_ know is how in the world you found out where we were taking you!" Yes! I was right! Score 2 for Tenten!

"Oh, it was really obvious," I told them with a grin. "You guys wanted to ask Hinata for directions, right? Well, since you don't normally hang out with Hinata, I figured it must be because you were going to her house. And it just _happens_ that Neji also lives on the same compound, just in a different building."

Haruno and Yamanaka sighed in relief. Wait, relief?! They weren't supposed to be relieved! "At least you didn't find out what our plans are yet," Sakura said cheerfully, re-gagging me. Score 2 for the Demons.

(&)

"Wow, it's so huge!" Ino said in amazement, staring up at the Hyuga mansion. They had unbound, un-blindfolded, and un-gagged me once we got there. I had then ensued in telling them that it had been completely unnecessary and they were lucky if I didn't get any bruises. If I did, they were dead demon meat.

"Jeeze, haven't you ever been here before?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at them.

"Well, yeah, but I can never get over the…_hugeness_ of it," explained the oh-so-smart little sprite.

"Halt!" yelled one of the guards. The two watchmen came forwards. "What is your business here? Hinata-sama will not be back for two days, seven hours, and thirty-one minutes."

"Uh…we're here to…uh…" stuttered Sakura, trembling under the stalwart gazes of the two Hyugas.

"Yo!" I intervened, smiling gleefully. I wasn't scared a bit by the Hyuga guards. In fact, I knew them personally! "What's up, Ren, Jun?"

"Ah, Tenten-chan! It's so nice to see you again! Hinata-sama is on a mission, but you probably already know that. Neji-sama is training with Hiashi-sama for the next…twenty-four minutes, but he should be with you shortly. Please, make yourself at home as usual!" Ren said to me.

"Okay, thanks guys!" I said, walk-skipping (An:// If you never done this, you must learn how. Life is not complete without it.) into the Hyuga grounds. People I knew waved at me, and I waved back. Kids came up to say hi, and we bowed to any elders we met on the way to Neji's room.

I sighed happily as I shut the door to Neji's room behind the demons and myself, plopping down onto Neji's bed. "So Neji should be back in – "

And suddenly I was bound and gagged again, laying on Neji's bed, watching the two little devils search his room. I tried to scream at them to stop, but all that got out was a muffled whine that Haruno and Yamanaka either didn't hear or ignored; most likely the latter. Soon enough just about all of Neji's stuff was piled on his nice, clean bedroom floor. This included his boxers. Hmmm…boxers. I always took him for a boxers guy. Maybe he –

Then a miracle happened! I would be saved, because of course, every plan has a flaw. For example, Haruno Sakura's plan. The flaw was time, because Neji had come back early from sparring, and he was _not_ too happy to see all his stuff lying in a pile on the floor. Particularly his boxers.


	5. Chapter 4: See

Thank you for all the review, everyone! I really appreciate them and they make me write better and faster. Here's chapter four of Miss Understood; enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

Nobody really knows me

Nobody's ever cared

I'm just another kunoichi

No last name

No family to speak of

Just me, standing on my own

It's their fault they choose not to see me

**Miss Understood**

_See_

(&)

I began to roll around and scream, fighting the ropes that bound me. "Nnneeee! Nnneeee!" I yelled at Neji through the gag. He narrowed his eyes. Oh no, here it came: the Death of the Demons! Cheers to that! Neji worked his eyes into the classic Hyuga glare; the one that's been directed at me millions of times over.

"N-Neji-san! What a surprise!" Sakura stuttered pathetically. Ino couldn't even move. She had already keeled over and was now laying motionless on the floor. Wow, that was quick. I struggled even more and cried even louder, begging for Neji to save me.

"What are you doing in my room, Tenten?" Neji asked, looking past the two girls. Sakura slumped to the floor in relief that his attention had been taken off of her. Oh, so he was blaming me, now?! We'll see about that! He was suddenly standing in front of me, and I was un-gagged and unbound.

"It's not my fault! These little demons decided it would be okay to just rush into your room and search your stuff!" I yelled at him, pointing to the swirly-eyed girls on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at me, thinking it over.

"Surely they did not overpower you, Tenten? You need to train more; you're too weak," Neji stated bluntly. A vein popped on my head.

"I would _normally_ have been able to defeat them _easily_, but because of _someone's_ extra _training_ this morning, plus no breakfast, and their extra strength they get from _ruining_ peoples' lives (particularly mine), I was unable to stop them from tying me up and dragging me here," I explained angrily. And do you know what he did? That bastard raised his eyebrow _again_ at me!

"And just why were they dragging you here so they could search my room? I have nothing to hide," Neji muttered, poking Yamanaka with his foot.

I sighed heavily. "I _think_ they were searching for proof of your love towards me," I told him snobbishly, crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air. I'd seen Hanabi do it a thousand times before.

Neji turned towards me, face adorned with mock surprise. "And just why would they – "

"Shut up! Will you shut up?!" I screamed, finally snapping. I walked up to him and jabbed my finger at his chest. "Quite it with the 'And just why's and listen up! I've put up with your overrated nonsense about fate, I've put up with your sadistic methods of training, I've put up with your … attitude, and I've put up with just _you yourself_ for years! Since we were twelve! Well, I'm sixteen now, and I'm taking a stand! I'm tired of all this! Can't you at least _try_ to look at me for me, and not some training prop and an open ear to whine towards? I'm just sick of it all. So either learn a little respect and compassion, or leave me the hell alone!"

I panted madly, then huffed and spun around, stalking out of his room and towards the gate. Ignoring the strange glances I was receiving, and worried looks from the people I knew, I stormed out of the Hyuga compound.

(&)

Most children were always told by their parent, 'Good luck.' I was told 'Don't screw this up.' Not by my parents, but by myself to myself. Maybe that's the reason I'm so…_me_; the reason that I can't stand weak people, people who can't even stand on their own. I have almost always stood by myself, and the days I was held by my father and my mother are becoming blurred together, no longer a memory but a wisp of clouds in the far off distance.

I laughed weakly as I opened my front door, avoiding the scattered traps spread across my house. It was large and lonely, just the place for me. I slipped into some comfortable pajamas, realizing I had also missed lunch. Almost dark now, the black night creeped in through every crack it could find. Throwing together some instant ramen, I ate quickly and retired to my room. The lights weren't on, but I knew the way by heart even in the pitch black.

Closing my door behind me, I sunk down against the wall. Oh, god. What had I done? I had just yelled at one of my only friends, one of the only people I could –

What am I saying? I can stand on my own; I always have, and always will. That's just the way it is. It's not my fault.

It's not my fault they don't _see_.


	6. Chapter 5: Alone

Thank you for the reviews, minna! Hehe, I love getting input from so many people, nyah! I'm in a neko mimi mode mood today, 'cause I'm making an AMV in which Neji gets everyone to sing the song 'Neko Mimi Mode' from the anime Tsukuyomi Moon Phase (a really kawaii anime if you ever get a chance to watch it). Dozo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

Someday you'll be betrayed by your trust

I thought it was like being rejected

I didn't have the kind of strength to realize

I was born alone

I'll go on living alone

Surely that kind of life is appropriate

**Miss Understood**

_Alone_

(&)

The next day, and the day after that, I trained alone, I ate alone, and I talked to no one but myself. There was almost no difference in my daily activities; just the absence of friends. I watched the birds fly, the sun rise, the moon glow, and the stars twinkle. I felt the cool breeze, the waves pull, and the rough ground on my bare feet. I heard the crickets chirp, the hawk's cry, and the happiness…the happiness of people with family and friends. So I stopped listening. Pretty soon I was oblivious to the entire world; everything but myself.

_Tenten…Tenten? Are you listening to me?_ Haruno Sakura's voice snapped me out of my trance, bringing me back to reality. The breeze, the waves, the birds…they were all forgotten. "What now, Haruno?" I asked grumpily.

Sakura stood there above me, where I lay on the ground, as she sheepishly rubbed her toe around in the dirt. "Um…I was wondering if you'd like to come with Ino, Hinata, Temari-san, and me to Ichiraku?" I sighed, standing up and brushing myself off. Sakura looked at me hopefully.

"No," I said, watching her expectant smile drop. "Just because you completely ruined my life by trying to hook me up with Neji doesn't mean I'm your friend." Oops, that came out a bit harsh. Oh well; at least now she'll leave me alone.

"But…" Or maybe not. "I was hoping that we could – " Sakura continued, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I've got stuff to do," I refused once again. Heh, yeah right; I wish.

"Like what?" Sakura prodded. "Neji-san said that you had skipped training and so I thought that maybe you'd be bored and to make up for all the trouble we'd – " She was rambling now. How annoying.

"Fine," I muttered darkly. "Lead the way." Sakura stared at me in surprise, smile growing bigger. I'm not a complete bitch, you know. At least Temari would be there.

(&)

Sakura and I stepped into Ichiraku ramen, and I looked in disbelief at the scene before me. Our gazes met, and silence filled the little shop. I turned around and stalked away, fuming at my own ignorance. Of course it was a trap! With Sakura it was always plots, traps, and_ boys_. Feh, of course Neji would be there! And he was the one person in the world I didn't want to meet up with right now.

"Tenten! Wait!" someone called from behind me. I just walked faster, until I started running. I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry…

I collapsed next to a tree once I had reached the training grounds. Where was I? I glanced up weakly as I noticed that my feet had taken me to the closest familiar place in sight. The very place Neji and I always sparred at. I curled up into a little ball as the sky broke open and cried the tears I couldn't.

"Tenten?" a voice asked. "Are you okay?" It was Temari. We didn't know each other that well, but somehow we had connected after the whole Orochimaru thing. Whenever she was in town, we always got together…when she wasn't with that lazy cloud boy, of course.

I didn't move, but allowed her to come closer. Suddenly the rain stopped falling, and I looked up to see Temari's four and a half foot metal fan shielding us both from the rain. She grinned wryly at me, and I gave her a small, faltering smile back. She wasn't satisfied.

"So what's going on with you? You didn't even come to say hi even though I've been in town for a couple of days yet," Temari began, approaching the subject carefully.

"It's nothing," I groaned.

She grinned again and leaned up against the tree. "Boy troubles?" I glared at her fiercely.

"I don't _have_ boy problems," I said smartly. "I'm not the one going out with the number one lazy ass ninja in a village a thousand miles away from my own." I made her smile.

"Okay, then, teammate-who-happens-to-be-an-amazingly-hot-boy problems?" Temari asked again, looking out to the rain.

I sighed for the millionth time in the past few days, and began to tell her my story. When I finished, I saw that Temari had her hand raised, as if we were still in the academy. How immature for a girl who's almost twenty! "Yes, Temari?" I asked, struggling not to laugh.

"So what kind of boxers does he wear?"


	7. Chapter 6: Unwanted

Thank you again for all of the reviews! I love reading them. Here's the sixth chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

I told myself I'd never fall in love

My head understood

But my heart didn't listen

I seem to have lost it somewhere on my way

So now I'm stuck

With an unwanted romance

**Miss Understood**

_Unwanted_

(&)

There are three rules I've laid down for life. Little did I know at the time, while I was laughing with Temari in the rain (as I told her about Neji's black silk boxers), I would soon break all three of those rules.

Rule 1: Don't show your feelings. You're a kunoichi, a weapon of your village. Keep it that way.

Rule 2: Don't develop strong bonds with people. You never know if they might never come back.

Rule 3: Don't allow your true nature to rule you. You'll never be the same.

Yup, those are the three simple, easy-to-follow rules. My head understood them, but my heart…_ignored_ them.

(&)

"A-Ah! T-Tenten-san!" Hinata stuttered, turning around to face me.

"Jeeze, Hinata," I groaned. "How many times have I told you to just call me 'Tenten'?!"

"I believe that would be 39, now, Tenten-chan," Jun said in a mechanical voice.

"U-Um…I'm sorry, Tenten-sa….Tenten," Hinata apologized. "C-Can I help you with s-something?" I had come to the Hyuga mansion for what reason? Why, to try out the advice that Temari had given me. Yes, peoples! Time to see my devious side! Woot!

I grinned cunningly at the Hyuga heiress, who attempted a small smile back. "Do you happen to own any kimonos? You see, I've been invited to the Hyugas' banquet tonight, and I have nothing to wear."

(&)

"I-I-Itai!" I yelled as Hinata pulled ever harder on my tangled hair.

"Uh…" Hinata stopped tugging and I whimpered in relief, dramatic tears streaming down my face. "T-This isn't working, T-Tenten," she said worriedly. "W-Would you mind t-taking a bath to w-wash your hair?"

"Ugh, sure. As long as I don't have to go through that torture again, I'll do anything!" I sighed thankfully. So she gave me this special shampoo and conditioner – I had never before used conditioner, not enough money – and I washed my hair. By the time it was blow-dried it was silky smooth, gleaming in the dimming sunlight streaming through Hinata's windows. Hinata twisted it up into an elegant bun effortlessly; I could tell she was an expert. Adding a beautiful pink diamond and pearl clip in the shape of a lisianthus, she finished my hair.

My eyes widened as she brought out a make-up kit. "Uh-uh, no way are you putting any of that gunk on me!" I complained as she brought the blush even closer to my cheeks.

"B-But Tenten! I t-though you wanted…" Hinata stuttered pitifully. Awwww, I couldn't just ignore that cute tone.

Growling, I muttered a quick, "Fine," and turned to my daydreams for reassurance. At least it wasn't one of those little devils doing my make-up.

"Finished," Hinata said triumphantly. I looked in the mirror, and…I still looked like me! "I'm going to go and get myself ready, now. I'll call the maids to help you into your kimono."

"Hinata," I said, smiling. "Thank you so much."

(&)

I walked into the room where the banquet was being held. Four long tables with Hyugas at each one were decorated with flower arrangements and loaded with tons of fancy foods. My kimono glistened as those who noticed me turned to stare. The kimono was a light pink that matched the gems on the clip in my hair, decorated with pearl white flowers. There was no doubt that either the kimono had been made to match the clip, or the clip had been made to match the kimono, because the flowers on the kimono were lisianthus flowers; just like the clip. I walked through the large room, smiling at people I knew. I felt so out of place among the white-eyed beauties, although my kimono was just as beautiful as theirs were.

"Ah, Tenten!" Hizashi, Hinata's father, said as he came towards me. Neji's eyes widened at my sudden intrusion of his family's banquet. I smirked cleverly and waved at him.

"_What are you doing here?!_" he hissed at me. Hizashi placed his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Neji, I _invited_ Tenten here. She very politely came to me and explained how she missed spending time with you outside of training. I invited her to the banquet tonight so that you could talk with each other – and do whatever else young people do these days," Hizashi explained to Neji. "Doesn't Tenten look beautiful this evening?"

I blushed and muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

Neji glared at me, "Yes. Very," he said, gritting his teeth.

I smiled again, and said, "Why, thank you, Neji! It's all thanks to Hinata. She was so patient with me, also."

"Well, I'll leave you too alone now," Hizashi smiled knowingly.

Neji turned and glared the copyrighted Hyuga glare at me. "You are _so_ dead."

I am _so_ in love. An unwanted romance was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 7: Sympathy

Wow, I got a lot of awesome reviews last chapter! I'm sorry that this one took so long to get up, but I had a lot of stuff to do over the weekend. Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Here's the seventh chapter, the continuation of the Hyuga banquet. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

I just smiled at them

And they smiled at me

Their sympathy was so hollow

I could see right through everyone

I'm okay, I told myself

I don't need them

I just need me

**Miss Understood**

_Sympathy_

(&)

Have I ever told you how much I _hate_ formal events? Well, I hate them passionately. At least until that night, I did. You see, there was something about all of the gawking stares of the Hyugas, as I clung to Neji's arm smiling cheerfully. There was something about all of the giggles of Neji's female cousins as I petted his long, silky hair, and the jealous glares Neji received from all his male cousins. And there was also something – a _special_ something – about the look on Neji's face as he was forced to spend the **entire long night** with me. It was almost…_magical_.

I was enjoying myself, humming merrily, when suddenly Neji very rudely shook me off his arm as though I was some annoying little toddler he had to baby-sit! Hmph! I wasn't about to be treated like that, so I jumped on him from behind and glomped him. Okay…maybe not the best idea, but it was all I could come up with. It only got him angry. Wait, angry isn't the right word; it was more like so-ubberly-pissed-at-me-oh-god-i-better-run-away-before-he-kills-me.

"Uh…N-Neji?" I stuttered, backing away from the steaming tea kettle I'd left on the stove for too long. "Y-You're kinda scaring me…"

"Just 'kinda'?" he asked sourly. I guess he was going for the same reaction he got when he did this to Ino and Sakura. They deserved it, though! I didn't!

"Um…well…" I was at a complete loss at what to do. Then it hit me! "I'm sorry I got you into such a so-ubberly-pissed-at-me-oh-god-i-better-run-away-before-you-kill-me mood, but you were sorta asking for it." There! Victory was sure to be mine! That's why there's steam coming out of his ears, right? "What, Neji? Do you think you're the little blue engine who could now? 'Cause that steam _can't_ be good for your acne-free complexion."

And now I no longer passionately hate formal events. I passionately hate them with a _passion_.

(&)

"Hello, Tenten-chan!" Lee said, bouncing into my room. I giggled; he reminded me of Tigger from Winnie the Pooh when he did that. "I brought you some very youthful flowers that Ino gave me!"

Why is Lee bringing me flowers, you may ask? It's because after the whole _accident_ at the Hyuga banquet, I'd been admitted into the hospital until full recovery. Jeeze, which could be weeks! Okay, I admit that _maybe_ I was prolonging my visit to the hospital just a _little_, but it was only because Neji hadn't come to see me yet! As soon as he came and whisked me away to the training grounds (carrying me bridal style, of course), I'd leave immediately. In fact, I'd never come back! Wouldn't that make all the nurses happy?

"Lee," I asked weakly as I gave a little cough. "Is Neji…able to c-come yet?" I requested, throwing myself into a series of overly-dramatic coughs. Lee furrowed his eyebrows at me, in worry.

"Tenten, my youthful rival hasn't come to see you yet?! I shall go and demand his presence at your bedside immediately!" Lee assured me, assuming the good-guy pose. The blinding glimmer of his perfectly white teeth forced me to squint and turn away.

"T-Thank you, Lee. I really…owe you…" I trailed off, falling into a deep 'sleep'.

"Do not worry, for you deserve everything and more as our team's only youthful flower! You owe me nothing!" Lee exclaimed as he dashed out of the room, excited to be on such a wondrous mission. I sighed, bored, as I sat up and looked out the window. It was such a nice day today! Perfect for training with…

Grrrrrrr…That's it, now I'm completely outraged! Why the hell can't I stop thinking about that incompetent, infuriating little jerk that is surely doomed to failure at getting a girlfriend for the rest of his mortal and immortal days?! Damn you, heart! Why me?! Why do _I_ have to be the one with a heart? Why can't it be Neji who has fallen head-over-heels in love with his teammate?!

"Um…Tenten?" There suddenly came a voice from the heavens, and shining down upon the being before me was a ray of sunlight so bright that it blinded me, forcing me to shield my eyes from the being's magnificence. "Tenten? Are you okay?" Neji asked, holding up a hand to my forehead. "You were muttering under your breath and flushing an unnatural shade of red. You really _are_ weak if you can't even take such a light blow."

Thus I flushed yet _another_ 'unnatural shade of red'. And here I was speaking of how gloriously hot he looked under the sparkly beam of light from the heavens above! "Grrrrrrr…Damn you, Hyuga Neji!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Who was I kidding? Why did I need _anyone_ to come and whisk me away bridal style on an adventure that would blow my pants off?

"Yeah, glad to see you're okay. Meet me at the training grounds in forty-five minutes. You have a lot of training to catch up on, or you'll become even weaker than you already are," he told me coldly. Stalking out of the room, the Hyuga prince didn't realize the imminent doom that awaited him…in exactly forty-five minutes.


	9. Chapter 8: Last

I am so sorry for not updating. I was…uh…But I did get this chapter written. Thank you everyone for the reviews, here's the next chapter: Last (NOT the last chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

Those last words you spoke to me

Pierced through my heart

And through my anger I didn't show pain

Because I still had hope for a new beginning

Although the end of your dream has yet to come

And this last may be the final last

Forever ever and ever and ever…

**Miss Understood**

_Last_

(&)

I stormed through my apartment, cursing the world under my breath. Why should I stand for this? And for how long; the rest of my life? Sighing, I sunk down onto my couch, holding my throbbing head in the strong, able arms I had worked so hard to get.

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

I'm not even nearly the strongest shinobi, although everyone knows I'm the strongest kunoichi. Until Haruno passes me up, that is. I don't have a bloodline, and I'm not special in any way. I don't even have remotely pretty features to share. Maybe I would if I had the time to care for them, as had been proved at the Hyuga banquet.

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

And look at me, I'm pitiful; an idiotic moron. Falling in love with such a numbskull prodigy. Heh, I'd show him. And maybe, just maybe, he would acknowledge me for who I am. At the least I could make him see that I wasn't some weak little daddy's girl. I'm not a nobody! I'm a _some_body!

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

CRASH!

SLAM!

I'm gonna need another clock. And _something_ to cover that hole in the wall.

(&)

I stalked towards the training grounds, to find the Hyuga-genius-prodigy-sadist-jerk-bastard-dude strutting around like he owned the place.

He turned his cold eyes towards me. "Tenten, you're late."

Most people would have spluttered a sort of mixed-up apology, amazed or horrified by the ghostliness of the pale, shining orbs. Yet I wielded my weapon proudly, standing for the wind-up, and the pitch! I threw my favorite weapon yet with a force only Tsunade-sama could defeat. Probably. Maybe.

Neji was able to catch the flying object in his arms, although he was moved back a few feet. Bringing the thing closer to his face, he stared at me incredulously. "You do realize that you just threw a _clock_ at me, right?"

I fumed, turning a bright shade of red. "It's over, Neji! _Over_! It's the last time I'm standing here, right in front of you, waiting for you to see me! Maybe those eyes of yours really _are_ blind. I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I'd yelled at him once. I shouldn't have to do it again. So I just stormed off into whatever land, unaware of the shouts behind me. I was very aware of the tears streaming down my face. Oh god, why do I have to love him so much? Oh god, why do I have to hate him so much?

Little did I know, I might not get another chance to make things right. Those things I said to him…those things he said to me…they might become the last, at least as things were before. The very last…

(&)

"Hinata-sama," Neji said mundanely. "Would you care to spar with me?"

The young Hyuga heiress turned to her cousin in surprise. "N-Neji-nii-san! I though you were t-training with T-Tenten-san today!" Hinata remarked obliviously.

"Hn…I was," Neji explained slowly. "Except she threw a clock at me, screamed some nonsensical words, and stalked off into 'whatever land'."

"A-Ah…" Hinata sweat-dropped. "I see. M-May I ask what y-you did?" Neji shrugged his shoulders and muttered a quick 'nothing'. "I-If you say s-so. S-Shall we?" And thus the two Hyuga cousins trekked towards the private Hyuga training grounds to commence in their daily youthful ninja activities.

Neji and Hinata got into the Hyuga fighting stance, activating their Byakugans. They proceeded to repetitively poke each other, shutting each others' chakra holes one by one. That was, until Neji's mind wandered towards a certain teammate, who just _happened_ to be _female_, who had thrown a clock at him earlier that morning. Completely missing the older Hyuga's WTF face, Hinata put her all into a lung and the daydreamer went flying. And when I say flying, I mean like fifty to one hundred feet flying. Yup, the landing wasn't too graceful either, considering Neji hit his head on an anvil that was conveniently placed in the middle of the street. By none other than our very own Tenten. In fact, just one word comes to my mind to describe this otherworldly event.

_Ow_.


	10. Chapter 9: Memory

Thank you for all of the reviews, minna! I really enjoy reading them. And to answer LightBender's question: Yes, I do write the beginning paragraphs myself, but of course I have my inspirations. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

I carelessly said words I didn't mean

Even when you began crying, I didn't take them back

Because I thought that would make me strong

And you forgave me with a smile

The more time that passes, the more I drift away

And the thing you try to say to me

To save me, is 'I'm sorry'

**Miss Understood**

_Memory_

(&)

_Beep…beep…beep…_

People ask why that noise is so familiar. Maybe it's because that simple sound plays throughout the course of every modern tragedy. Maybe it's because that simple sound brings so much sorrow, that it's hard to forget. For Tenten there is a different reason. She is a kunoichi. She gets injured. Her teammates get injured. But…never before did Tenten imagine that she herself would be the reason for that slow, impending noise to contaminate the once silent air.

Tenten sat next to Neji's bedside, staring at the young, sleeping man. His silky brown hair pooled around his head, bold in contrast to the stark white sheets. The kunoichi looked cool, calm, and collected, and even the trained eye would have to strain to see her true feelings. Anger, confusion, turmoil, despair…all of these emotions raged deep in Tenten's heart, shielded by the impeccable mask the girl had worn since childhood.

And slowly, slowly, sleep overtook her body.

(&)

"Um…excuse me?" Go away. I'm still sleepy, dammit! "Miss?" Wait; had I hear right? I shot up off of Neji's hospital bed, where my head had fallen when I obviously fell asleep. Wide, puzzled eyes stared at me as I smiled gleefully.

"Neji, thank goodness you're awake!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck and shaking him too and fro. Finally, after three days in bed he decided to wake up! Jeeze, I'd wring his neck later at practice; whether he was up to it, or not.

"Um…Miss?" Okay. Something's wrong. Did Neji just call me 'Miss'?! I took him by his shoulders and scrutinized him, deducing if there was any physical damage to Neji's body that I had somehow not noticed. Yup, that was me, not realizing that Neji calling me 'Miss' would have to have something to do with his brain, not his body. Yup. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

I turned away and tapped my chin thoughtfully. There's a name for something like this. I know it! Uh…amnesty? No…eminence? No, that starts with an 'E'…Jeeze, what's wrong with me today?! I definitely shouldn't have stayed at Neji's bedside for three days straight with no sleep. Or maybe I'm just too excited that Neji's a…

"AMNESIA!" I yelled triumphantly. "Holy shit, amnesia? Sakura-san! Where the hell are you?!" I called into the hallway.

"Coming!" the diminutive ditzy devil responded, walking leisurely towards Neji's room. A vein pulsed on my forehead. My eyebrow twitched. I sweat-dropped.

"Well hurry up, dammit! Neji's got amnesia-or-whatever-the-hell-it's-called!" At this, Sakura's eyes widened and she ran past me. Before I knew it (I was busy spinning in circles from the whirlwind she created), that little monster was feeling Neji up – I mean, examining him. His head, actually.

After the 'doctor's' examination, I was quick to inform Sakura that _I_, not anyone else, but _I_, would be taking care of Neji, as I was the one to cause his little 'accident'. Yup, that's right, folks. That's how I came to be taking care of a brain-dead-once-before-prodigy-who-looks-like-he-could-be-on-the-front-page-of-a-male-modeling-catalog who just happens to be my teammate. Good thing his amnesia won't last too long. I hope.

(&)

"Okay, Neji, this is where I live," I told him cheerfully, helping Neji carry his box of stuff. He stared at my small, yellow house with discontent, frowning boredly. "Not to your liking? Deal with it; this is where you're going to be living, too, for the next…oh, however long it takes you to remember who you are."

"Hn…" That vein on my head seems to be pulsing again! Are, are!

This is a big problem.

The last time I lost my temper, I ended up throwing a clock at Neji, thus leading him to train with Hinata, thus leading him to fly through the sky, thus leading him to land on the anvil that _I_ had conveniently placed in the middle of the street. Remember?

"Neji, just…just make yourself at home, okay?" I muttered to him, clenching my teeth as I unlocked the door.

Glaring at me, he walked in saying, "I would appreciate it if you didn't address me so informally. It's Neji-_san_." I just stood there at the door, gaping at Neji's back. Ouch. That hurt. Finally deciding to follow my teammate, I found him scrutinizing my house with his arms crossed and his nose slightly wrinkled. I ground my teeth and clenched my fist.

"Your bedroom is this way, Neji…um…_san_," I told Neji politely, showing him up the stairs to the bedroom right next to mine. He grabbed his stuff from me, and slammed the door behind him. I retired to my own room, falling back onto my bed. Tears began to sting my eyes.

Maybe…maybe this wasn't such a good idea.


	11. Chapter 10: Wish

Thanks again for all of the reviews; it's because of them that I updated so quickly this time. Also, because exams are coming around in a couple of weeks, I wanted to update a couple of times before then to make up for the loss. Please keep on reviewing, and tell me what you like and don't like! I really do base my chapters on your opinions and the opinions of my friends at school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(&)

I know that you don't want to hear my voice

But at least try to listen for now

If you can't put up with me

Without hurting me

Without me hurting you

Then just leave, and ignore my cries

As I watch my dream, my wish, break into pieces

**Miss Understood**

_Wish_

(&)

"Good morning, N-Neji-san!" I said cheerfully as my teammate walked into the kitchen, only half-dressed in the morning. Ah, well; it isn't as though I hadn't seen that before. W-Why are you staring at me like that?! I-I mean, he is my teammate, and all! Of course I've seen him with…a-absolutely…n-n-_no_…shirt…at all…

Okay, I lied. And I'm a girl. I'm a girl, and he looked really, really, really _hot_. Any girl would agree, even if she was deeply in love with her boyfriend! It's not like I'm completely head-over-heels in love with Neji, or anything. Hehe, nope, no way, not me.

"Tenten-san, you're burning the pancakes." My hair stood on end as I realized that during the five minutes I had been so deep in thought about something so _stupid_, I had completely messed up our breakfast.

"S-So sorry, Neji-san!" I apologized, waving the smoke away and dumping the black ashes into the trash can. He watched me with a blank stare. With a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, I sweat-dropped and asked sweetly, "Do you mind cereal for breakfast?"

(&)

I hummed merrily as I skipped ahead of Neji, swinging my bag too and fro. "Isn't this nice, Neji…erm…-san?" I asked awkwardly. "You get to accompany me as I shop for food that I won't burn, such as microwave dishes. Oh, except that one time, I…never mind, you don't want to hear about how I blew up half the kitchen while making ramen." I could actually feel the aggravation rolling off Neji's body as he endured my rambling. So, I went and told him the story of my cooking mishaps. He only lasted about five minutes until…

"Will you just shut up already?!" Whoa, that was…unexpected. Since when did _The_ Hyuga Neji yell at a girl for talking? Stating this thought out loud, I was surprised when Neji answered, "Since he lost his _memory_." And then he stalked off into – wait! He's not allowed to stalk of into whatever land; that's my happy place! This is impossible! Damn you, author!

(&)

I grabbed the supplies I needed angrily, stuffing them into the basket Neji had refused to carry. Why should I have to put up with this? I'm the one showing my kindness to him by allowing him to stay in my house! _My_ house!

But then again, I realized, I hadn't really had time to ask if he had any questions about – well, anything. I forced my eyes and attitude to soften a bit, and as Neji and I walked down the street after buying the groceries, I spoke.

"Do you have any questions? About…um…you know," I asked hesitantly. He looked at me, slightly surprised, and then looked away, deep in thought. "I-It's okay if you ask me anything, because I am…was…probably the closest person to you."

Sighing, Neji looked up at the sky. "I'd like to know why _you're_ the one 'taking me in' until this amnesia dissipates. Where are my parents, and why aren't they taking care of me?"

Oh, crap. I seriously wasn't expecting this, although I know I should have been. Struggling with my words, I answered, "A-Ah, well, you father is…dead. And you mother is sickly and unable to take care of you. She herself is being cared for by servants of your family, at the Hyuga compound. Besides, Tsunade-sama wanted someone close to you so that they could answer any questions and assure your…erm…what do you call it? Rememberism? Or was it…um…oh, I don't know! Some crap along those lines that Sakura handed me on some white sheet of paper. I do wonder where that went…"

As I continued on with nonsense about how Sakura had been feeling him up – I swear she was! – I suddenly noticed that the weight of the groceries on my arm had disappeared. I looked around for the obviously dropped bag, which I couldn't seem to find.

"I'm going to leave you behind," called Neji from ahead of me. I turned red, and quickly turned to explain that I wasn't paying attention and dropped the back, when I saw what Neji was holding. He smirked at my confusion as I hurried to catch up, swinging the groceries onto his shoulder. An awkward silence fell between us, and I shrugged uncomfortably.

"Um…thank you, Neji," I said softly. As we continued towards my house, with the sun setting in the background, I though that day might have been the most perfect day of my life.

Maybe this _wasn't_ a bad idea. After all, he let me call him Neji.

(&)

Ever since I was a little girl, I have made a list of my wishes and dreams for the future. I want to achieve every wish on that list before I die, and die with no regrets. Of course, as a ninja, that chance of me dieing before I complete the list is quite high. Tonight I checked of one of my wishes; earn a kind act from Neji. I was so happy, until that woman showed up. She ruined everything. Everything…

(&)

There she stood, small and frail, at my doorway. I knew what she wanted immediately, and I knew that she didn't approve of her only son staying at my house. Because I'm…_me_.

"Neji-san! You're mother is here to see you!" I called loudly, allowing that woman into my home. Any hesitation would show weakness. The showing of boldness would be taken as impudence. "It's nice to see you, Hyuga-san."

That woman glared at me coldly, and corrected, "Its Hyuga-sama." Gritting my teeth, I bowed an apology. And suddenly, as Neji came into the room, she shone and let forth a dazzling smile, the nicest person in the entire world.

"Mother?" Neji asked. That woman nodded a confirmation, and sat down on _my_ sofa, patting the seat next to hers. "You're my mother." Neji sat down next to her.

"We would like to be alone, girl. Leave us," Neji's mother dismissed me insolently from my own living room. I was fed up with this! You know what I did? I sat down opposite from them, crossing my arms and legs with the same impertinence that woman had just showed me.

"I'd rather be present, Hyuga-_sama_, as Neji-san _is_ in _my_ care," I told her, emphasizing my meaning; which was, $# you, &#$!

"Then at least go and make me – us – tea. You're our hostess, it is only right that you offer us refreshments, you rude little tramp!" not at the least bit surprised by her outburst, I went to go and make to for that woman, and her son. Her son that wouldn't take the time to stand up for me.

(&)

Carrying the tea tray into the living room, I overheard them talking. It's not like I was eavesdropping, or anything!

"I'm sorry…live with…scum off…streets…"

"So far…kind…me…don't mind…"

"No…my fault…live with cousin…"

I dropped the tray abruptly, earning glares from the two of them. "Sorry. I'll go make some more," I said in monotone.

(&)

Back in the living room, after more tea had been made, I sat in silence as I listened to Neji's mother tell her son of his past.

"And your father…he was murdered by the head of the family, Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama was too cowardly to face the enemy, and thus ordered the death of his look alike, your father, Hizashi!" at this, that woman broke down weeping in the arms of her son. Wait…that isn't true! What is she telling him?! "I loved him so much, but there was nothing I could…"

"You liar!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Neji's sobbing mother. "Hizashi _offered his life_ to save Hiashi, because he wanted to obtain true freedom! If it weren't for you, who had told the Cloud Country where the Hyuga heiress's bedroom was, nothing might have even happened in the first place! It's _your_ fault, you bitch! You never loved Hiashi or Neji! You only wanted the power of being the Head of the Hyuga family's mother! How could you – " I was cut off with a sharp slap, that sent me sprawled onto the floor. I had no doubt my jaw was broken. Spitting out a glob of blood, I shakily stood to meet the furious face of my teammate. "N-Neji, why…" Another head-jarring slap, this time followed by the CRACK! of my jaw.

"How dare you confront my mother in such a tone, and how dare you point an accusing finger at this poor, frail woman! I promise you, you will be punished for this type of behavior towards such important persons of the upper class," Neji reprimanded crossly. Raising my hand to touch my throbbing cheek, I whimpered unconsciously. "For now, just leave us be in peace!" Neji finished, dragging me to the door and throwing me onto the streets.

"N-Neji," I whispered, blood dribbling down my chin. "What has she done? What have _I_ done?" I should have just told him the entire story in the first place. I should have known this would happen. I should have taken precautions. As the rain began to pour around me, I curled into a ball and shivered in the cold. I should have fought harder. I should have…I should have…

I should have held onto my wish more tightly. I should have never let you go.


	12. Chapter 11: Fake

Hello, everyone! I'm back! And this time, my excuse for not updating is…(drum roll, please)…

I got nothing…

No, literally, nothing…

I got writer's block…

I planned everything out…

And then I forgot it…

And then I came up with something better…

So the next few chapters are going to be Tenten trying to get Neji back through many devious activities involving Lolitas, the Kyuubi no Jinchuriki (Naruto), Konohamaru and Hanabi, Neji's diary, fangirls, and much, much more! Please send me lots of review for each chapter, so that I can keep on updating frequently. I promise to do my best! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!

(-)

A definite sign

Is just around the corner

Waiting for my dull heart

That once shone like a jewel

While in the presence of the sun

But now that I'm in the darkness

I realize that jewel has always been

A cold-hearted fake

Chapter 9: Fake

"Thanks, Sakura-san!" I called back happily as she waved goodbye. Luckily, last night she ushered the soaked me into her warm home. Now I was on my way, off on another brilliant adventure! Namely, Operation: Get-Neji-Back-From-The-Woman-On-Crack. I'm so clever I even made it rhyme! Yes, that's right, people. Tenten is back on track! It's quite amazing what a pot of hot chocolate and a few hundred marshmallows can do to a person. Lemme hear you give it up for Tenten!!!!!! Awww, come on, is that all you got?! I saaaaiiiid, LEMME HEAR YOU GIVE IT UP FOR –

"Tenten, what are you doing?" the young pink-haired kunoichi asked, truly freaked out.

Oops…I guess I better start this operation by leaving the nice…warm…_safe_…_**place where I won't get killed by a raving mad prodigy who lost his memory the other day**_…house.

O P E R A T I O N: C.U.L.T. (Cute Uniformed Loli Tactics)

I can't believe I'm doing this. No, I really can't. Out of every prank I have ever pulled, this one has to be the most desperate. And my pranks are only going to keep getting more and more desperate as I go along, if none of them bring Neji to the light! That is why I'm sitting here, in the most ruffly, pink, cute, _breathtaking_ outfit I have ever laid eyes on. And I mean breathtaking most literally.

I must begin to explain this by describing the dress I am wearing. Yes, a dress. That I am currently wearing. I, Tenten, tomboy kunoichi of Konoha, am wearing…a…_dress_. It's a baby pink dress with small white polka dots, poofy short sleeves and lacey frills sticking out in every direction. Along with the dress came pure white knee-socks with pink ribbon laced through the top, pink ballet-style shoes with white bows on the toes, and a parasol that matches the dress.

I'm a Loli, hear me roar!

Okay, I admit I didn't come up with this on my own. But drastic times call for drastic measures, and I had turned to the demons that had very nearly ruined my life. Somehow I survived the hours of extensive torturous methods to get me into this contraption (which I now remember, came with a corset; I did say breathtaking, didn't I?) and smear poison all over my face. I finally sit by the large fountain in Konoha's fanciest park, trying to breathe under all of this crap. It's for Neji; I'd do anything for Neji.

(-)

I seduced the Hyuga guards. Lolis really have it easy, once you get past all of the breathing difficulties, although most Lolis don't wear corsets. Wait, then why am I wearing one?! Those demons, I knew they were up to something! What, with those 'innocent' little smirks and those beady eyes watching my every move.

"Tenten-san?" Neji?! Oh, no, it's just Hanabi. Thank god! "Tenten, what are you doing? And what the hell is that…_thing?_" the young Hyuga asked, cracking up. "Did you seriously just seduce…our…_guards_?!" she asked again, in a sad attempt to control her laughter.

Maintaining what little pride I still had, I stood with my head held hey and my shoulders back. "Yes, Hanabi-san, I believe I just did," I responded huffily. That was it for her. Hanabi burst out laughing, rolling on the ground and gasping for breath. I narrowed my eyes as a vein popped on my head. My last ounce of pride was officially gone.

As I walked away, I could barely hear the still giggling Hanabi stutter, "N-Nice one! But Neji w-w-will…Ahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

Neji will what?

(-)

After wandering around for a couple hours (earning many blank stares from surprised Hyuga members), I asked a maid to take me to where Neji was. Although she protested, saying something about a gathering, I…_persuaded_ her to show me. The maid ushered me into a large room, and then scampered quickly down the hall as fast as she could. Hm…was it just me, or did she seem a little nervous?

"May we help you in some way, shape, or form, young lady?" asked a voice from across the room. Looking, now, from the doorway where the maid had suddenly disappeared, my eyes scanned the enormous room before me. Several male Hyugas sat around a long traditional table. Neji at the lower head, and was staring most gallingly at my choice of attire. His expression sort of looked like: O.o

Strutting up to where Neji sat, I stood before him in all of my Loli glory. Closing my eyes, I sighed, and glared down at the Hyuga. Then, I bitch-slapped him across the face.

(-)

I have never before seen a Hyuga laugh. That is, of course, until today. Who could have guessed that important Hyuga people have a good sense of humor? Who could have guessed that they had one at all? You see, when I slapped my dear teammate, the Hyuga elders actually found it amusing that the cold, bastard prodigy had just gotten pwned by a girl in a dress. Ooooh, Neji was so totally _owned_!

However, I am sad to say that this plan did not go so well in the end. The once seduced Hyuga guards were called to escort me out of the premises by Neji himself, and I was thrown onto the streets to resume my diabolical plotting.

This called for something like…something like _Naruto_.


	13. Chapter 12: Pretend

Thank you for all of he helpful reviews that I received concerning the OC. This is the re-edited version of that chapter. I decided to remove the OC character. Instead, Gaara's girlfriend is Hinata. Other than that, nothing else is really changed. We get to see a whole new side to Hinata!

Wounds that never heal

Are painful and distressing

Sometimes we might breakdown

And just cry

So that's why we learn

To pretend to be strong

Because there's nothing else

For us to do

**Miss Understood**

_Pretend_

(-)

Okay, the Lolita thing wasn't enough to do anything but severely damage Hyuga Neji's pride and the egos of those poor Hyuga guards. Still, it's a start. Anyhow, last night I went to see a friend of mine; a friend who is now a fellow accomplice in this devious (and somewhat malicious) plot of mine. His name is Naruto.

(-)

"It was right of you to come to me, o Lowly One! I, the Lofty King of Pranksters, welcome you into my golden palace, and –"

"Do you even know what 'lofty' _means_?" I asked incredulously. Naruto was beginning to get on my nerves. It had taken him the last forty-five minutes just to decorate the inside of his cruddy apartment, get into some bizarre outfit, and dub himself King. The entire place was covered in gold and red streamers, posters of girls in swimsuits (An://Perve!!!), and other trashy stuff. Naruto himself stood on the table, donning a green spandex suit and a clashing gold cape. He reminded me of a certain someone…

My thoughts on the surrounding area were interrupted by Naruto's announcement that "I heard Sasuke-teme say it once, so it must mean something cool!" _Does he really think like this?_ I wondered nonchalantly, shaking my head. _Lofty is right. Tch…_

…

_I'm turning into Neji, aren't I?_

"Tenten?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone. "Hellooo, Earth to Tenten!" Or maybe not so concerned. I glared at the Jinchuriki, who grinned at me. "So what did you have in mind for this little 'prank' of ours?"

(-)

Three days later…

"Mwahahahahahahaha! I am genius! Pure unadulterated genius!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, lighting flashing dangerously in the background. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms, obviously happy with the results of his hard work.

"…" was all that Gaara said, a bit disturbed by the usually straight-faced kunoichi maniacally laughing before him. Next to Gaara stood his…

**OMG! Gaara has a girlfriend!**

"Sooooo, Hina-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked, turning on his 'charm'. Let's just say we won't be hearing from him for a while due to a few accidental…minor injuries.

Tenten frowned at the demise of her wayward accomplice, but soon smiled at the girl. "So, Hinata!" she chirped cheerfully.

"H-Hai…" the girl responded, pushing some of her long raven hair out of her white eyes.

"You've got some power in that punch!" Hinata whispered that it had been an accident, but Tenten continued, "How about joining my team in this little…_game_ of mine?" Tenten asked mischievously.

"Um…okay?" Hinata responded, more than a little creeped out.

Tenten giggled insanely. "This is going to be so FUN!!!"

(-)

"Okay, here's what you're gonna do. I haven't slept in two weeks! So, you're going to take over Operation: Get-Neji-Back-From-The-Woman-On-Crack while _I_ sit back and try to get some sleep, knowing the fate of my amnesiac boyfrie– I mean, teammate, is in good hands. Got it?" Tenten informed the two shinobi. One glance at their bewildered expressions made Tenten sweat-drop. "Are either of you any good at pranks? Preferably ones that will leave a person scared for life?"

"Oh! S-sure," Hinata said, grinning almost as evilly as Tenten had been earlier. Gaara turned his O.o expression towards his girlfriend. "Just t-tell me who we're p-pranking."

Tenten sighed in relief. "Good. I don't know what I would do without you!" Then, as an afterthought she added contemplatively, "Actually, I do. I had Temari lend me Nara-san for a while, and he worked out about 183 different strategies in a couple hours. All of them are written down somewhere…"

Rummaging through her desk Tenten finally pulled out a large, black, binder labeled 'Diabolical Plans That Will Eventually Lead to the World's Demise'. Giggling yet again, Tenten handed the binder to Hinata. "Feel free to take ideas from this, and have a good time with it. But most importantly, help me get my Neji-kun back!!!"

Now, you may be asking, _when did Tenten start calling Neji 'Neji-kun'? Why has the author suddenly started writing full paragraphs? And since when did Temari ever lend Shikmaru to __**anyone**__? Will she lend him to__** me**_ (An://Catherine, I know you're reading this).

Well, please remember that Tenten has not slept in the two weeks that we time-skipped and I am sooooo bored in English class that it's almost like I'm on a sugar high. Except I'm not; me on a sugar high is scary.

Anyhow, getting back to the story, Hinata is now glancing at some of Shika-kun's ideas. And the smile on her face is slowly growing bigger…and bigger…and even _bigger_. Maybe someone should warn Neji.

(-)

Sand rushed in through the windows, piling on the floor of Neji's room. Moving slowly, it reached up to unlock the largest of the windows, and in the blink of an eye Hinata was inside. Turning around to face Gaara, who had followed her through the window, she asked, "Do you have the cactuses?"

Nodding, Gaara handed Hinata about ten miniature cactuses they had brought from the desert. Each tiny…um…pointy-thingy…was filled with a miniscule amount of poison. Not lethal, just enough to make you itchy and uncomfortable for a while. _Remember_, Hinata remembered Tenten telling her. _You can do anything you want, except kill him. He must remain alive._

Okay. No biggie. Only about 95 of her victims actually died. And then there was the other 3 who had fallen into a coma or slightly worse. Neji would probably be in the 2 who had either managed to suffer only the original gist of the prank, or somehow (and this very rarely happened) remain unscathed.

As she set up the cactus pointy-thingies in Neji's bed, Hinata smirked. "Kay, Gaara. I'm all finished over here. Did you get the cameras set up?" With a nod, Gaara slipped out the window with Hinata, locking the window behind him. No trace that they had been there remained.

Neji was good, but not good enough to escape fully unscathed. Only Gaara had ever managed that, and he had been expecting it.

(-)

I thought I'd give you a preview of the next chapter, in which Hinata and Gaara's escapades continue!

"_Oh…my…god," Tenten whispered, eyes widening at the TV screen before her. Then, slowly, her shocked expression turned into a grin. "Hinata, you are a genius!"_


End file.
